


Someone To Lean On

by BirdyBanter



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kindness, M/M, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdyBanter/pseuds/BirdyBanter
Summary: Starsky takes drastic action to protect Hutch and then takes care of him when he's hurt. Hutch is a little disturbed by the lengths Starsky goes to for him.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Someone To Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on one of my favourite episodes because although the boys are separated you can really feel that connection between them. Hutch tries so hard to be found and Starsky does everything he can to find him. I hope you enjoy the read.

Starsky ran down the Canyon at full pelt and arrived at the bottom just as Humphries was raising his gun. Starsky thought, ‘he’s aiming for…it’s gotta be the…gas tank.’ He had to act fast, this was now or never, he had no choice.

A gunshot rang out.

‘Hutch, Hutch,’ Starsky got closer, ‘Hutch,’ he got down on the ground,’ Hutch,’ he reached out tentatively for his partner’s bruised and bloody head, ’Hutch,’ he said his voice and touch gentle, ‘Hey, we made it Partner.’ 

Hutch’s dry cough was his only answer.

He could hardly bare it, being separated from his partner so the emergency workers could release him from where he was trapped like a prisoner of pain, and until recently hopelessness. Hutch screamed piercingly and passed out and the activity around them increased as these wonderful people battled to save his best friend’s life and if possible, his leg. Starsky wished they were anywhere but here; he wanted his pal safe. 

How much suffering could one man endure? This whole horror show was enough to make Starsky wish he could revive Humphries just to have the satisfaction of killing the man again, only more slowly this time. So, he could discover new and an usual ways to torture someone, put him through even half of what Hutch was suffering while Starsky was powerless to help him. 

Starsky had despite his best efforts fallen asleep, betrayed by his own body. He wanted to be alert for Hutch so much time spent living on nothing but fumes had taken there toll on him. So when the doctor came to tell him how the surgery went, he jerked awake at the touch of her hand to his shoulder, gentle as it was.

‘Huh? Uh…h-how’s Hutch. Is he okay…Hutch?’ He was clearly not awake and the doctor chuckled just a little at his adorably incoherent self. 

‘Your friend came through the surgery well.’ She said with a wide smile that Starsky would normally have noticed was charming but at that moment his mind was fixed on one thing – Hutch.

‘And his leg? Is it…will he..?’ He wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence.

‘We saved his leg, but I’m afraid it will be a long road to recovery. He shouldn’t need any further surgery but it will take a lot of physio to get back to walking normally and I suspect a fair amount more before he can keep up with you on the streets again.’ She smiled kindly at him but he barely noticed.

‘But he will recover…we’ll be partners again, out there.’ He gestured to the door. They would always be partners no matter what but what he needed to know was if his best friend would make it back to being a cop.

‘I’m cautiously optimistic but you understand nothing is guaranteed.’

‘I’ll take it, we’ll make it. We already have,’ he said determinedly, ‘Thank you Doctor…um?’

‘Doctor Roberts and you are most welcome Detective.’

‘Starsky, just call me Starsky. Call me whatever you like. You saved Hutch.’

It was late evening before he got in to see Hutch. The surgery was complicated and had taken hours. He was asleep on his feet but couldn’t go home for that much needed sleep before he’d checked on his best pal.

Hutch was sound asleep, but still seemed to have pain lines etched to his face so Starsky tried to wipe them away as he tenderly stroked his forehead and then his cheek.

‘I’ll come back and check on you in the morning buddy, you sleep tight okay. And only good dreams yeah?’ 

He placed a brief kiss to Hutch’s forehead and then left to get some rest. 

Starsky returned the next day and had only been sitting by Hutch’s bedside for about an hour when the blond started to twist and turn in his sleep, as much as he could with his leg immobilized.

‘Hutch, hey buddy wake up now…it’s okay you’re safe.’ Starsky very gently shook Hutch’s shoulders and held him in place then so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

Hutch’s eyes flew open.

‘My..m-my…l-l-leg.’ Hutch whispered terrified and then tried to look down.

Starsky caught on fast. ‘It’s s-still there Hutch. Your leg’s gonna be fine and so are you. You’re safe now and you just need to rest so you can heal.’

But Hutch was sound asleep before Starsky even finished his sentence. Starsky just hoped he’d heard enough to put his fears to bed. 

It was a few more weeks before Starsky was allowed to take Hutch home and that’s exactly what he did. He took Hutch to his place. The stairs were a nightmare but there wasn’t anywhere they could stay that wouldn’t have them. That first night Hutch had been exhausted and had barely touched the meal Starsky prepared, the medication he was on playing havoc on his digestive system. Starsky knew Hutch had felt bad taking his bed but there was no way he could sleep on the couch and they both knew it. Hutch always seemed to be acutely aware of being a burden. Starsky wished he’d just lap up the care like Starsky did when it was his turn to be looked after by his friend. As he looked down on Hutch fast asleep in his bed, he couldn’t help thinking what a beautiful sight it was his partner sleeping peacefully, safe and sound, in his bed. He remembered the conversation they’d had earlier in the carpark outside the hospital.

‘Starsky you know I love ya but our taste in wheels is hardly the same.’

I love you too he’d thought but said, ‘No mine’s better.’ He thought then how true it was, he had better taste in everything, friends, partners and yes better taste in loves. Because whether he knew it or not Hutch was his love. 

‘It’s beautiful.’ Hutch had announced joyfully when looking at his new car. And all Starsky could think was, ‘No you’re Beautiful, truly beautiful and I nearly lost all that beauty from my life. But don’t worry partner no one will ever touch you again. 

He combed his fingers through his best friend’s hair and promised to keep him safe no matter what it took. There wasn’t anything he would not do to protect Hutch. 

Hutch was frustrated Starsky could tell that much. He seemed to be constantly trying to not bite Starsky’s head off and still only succeeding roughly half the time. But Starsky could understand it, his friend needed help doing just about everything, going to the toilet, washing, getting changed, getting into bed, sometimes even getting up if he got too stiff. His back was still bothering him as well as the ever-present pain in his leg. That Starsky could tell was wearing him down if the lines of strain on his face and the set of his mouth were anything to go on. 

The funny thing was the more Hutch complained the more Starsky responded by caring for him as tenderly as possible. He was more patient, kinder, gentler, he smiled and soothed as best he could. Because to him Hutch giving him a hard time was a good thing because it meant his friend was still there to do all the complaining he wanted. He could only feel fondness for Hutch and grateful to him for enduring all that he had to, to stay with Starsky. And when the pain seemed to get unbearable, he would hold Hutch’s hand hard or hold him tight or even kiss his temple (although he’d only done that last thing when Hutch was suffering in his sleep). Anything to distract him and locked together in this battle as they were, Starsky’s protective instinct grew impossibly stronger. He wanted to keep Hutch safe and was weighed down with guilt that he hadn’t somehow realized what Humphries would do and stopped him. 

It was the middle of the night and Starsky had just helped Hutch to the bathroom. He’d only just managed to get the light on as Hutch was leaning so heavily on him, the poor guy had been too out of it to even use his crutches. Starsky thought it was amazing he had even woken up enough to make it that far. 

‘Hey S-Starsk…t’nk um done. C’n let go now.’ Hutch slurred.

Somehow Starsky had taken hold of Hutch’s penis to help direct the flow into the toilet but for some reason hadn’t let go, unconsciously stroking it.

‘W-what you doin’? Hutch’s mumbled words brought him back to himself. He tucked Hutch back into his pyjama bottoms.

‘N-nothin’ buddy guess I’m almost as asleep on my feet as you are.’ 

Hutch gave a tiny laugh, almost a grunt.

Starsky helped Hutch back to bed and then sat up wide awake on his sofa. ’What the hell was that?’ He asked himself. He didn’t understand what he had been thinking. But he couldn’t deny his arousal, it was straining his briefs. This was a new reaction for him. Sure, he already knew he’d fallen in love with Hutch but he hadn’t allowed himself to think about the physical side of those feelings. The attraction underneath the affection. Being protective was one thing but lusting after his friend and to the point of taking advantage of his injured state that was something else. But he told himself it wasn’t intentional and wouldn’t happen again. He’d make sure of it. 

Hutch was sitting at the kitchen table with a sight smile on his face, it may have been small, but it was still bigger than any Starsky had seen for far too long.

‘How’s it feel?’ Starsky asked.

‘Not bad.’ Hutch said stretching his leg.

The cast had come off a few weeks before and since then Hutch had been attending intensive physio sessions to get back to the streets with Starsky as quickly as possible.

Starsky still remembered the first one with sadness.

‘Come on babe, you can do it.’ Starsky had said trying to cheer Hutch on.

But Hutch only managed to take two steps before he had to grab hold of the nearest parallel bar to prevent himself from falling to the floor. Starsky rushed around to get to him quick enough to support him and then ease him back into his wheelchair. 

‘It’s hard and frustrating at first but all the effort is worth it in the end.’ Steve the physiotherapist said with an encouraging smile. 

Starsky smiled back at him and was buoyed up by the young man’s positivity. But then his attention returned to Hutch and the sight of his partner trying to keep control of himself and not break down, with the haunted look on his face that meant he was unsure they could overcome this made all of Starsky’s optimism fly right out the window. 

Starsky also remembered the talk they’d had later that night. They were sitting on Starsky’s couch and Hutch had clicked off the T.V so they could talk.

‘I had a talk with Steve today.’ Hutch said not looking at Starsky.

‘When?’ Starsky asked.

‘While you brought the car around.’

Starsky nodded.

‘He...h-he told me that I might not get back the range of movement I’d need to b-be a cop again.’ Hutch said fighting back his emotions.

‘Hutch, Hutch look at me,’ he took Hutch’s face gently and turned it towards him, ‘listen to me. okay? You never stopped being a cop,’ he said tapping Hutch’s chest, ’in here you never will. And You’ve still got your badge, no one’s taken it away from you and they won’t. Not ever. I won’t let them. Okay?’

‘But what if I can’t-‘

‘No buts Hutch, we’ll work hard, I’ll help you and you’ll be back to full strength and out on the streets with me in no time, promise.’

‘I…I don’t want to leave you, but I might not have a choice.’

‘I ain’t leavin’ you either if you have ta go then so do I. We won’t be cops no more but we’ll always be partners. We’ll find something else to do, ‘kay? The most important thing is you and me. There’s lots ‘o ways to be partners, as long as we stick together it’ll be great.’

Starsky looked from Hutch’s tear-filled eyes to his lips and really wanted to kiss him but his friend was already overwrought, upset and confused. It wouldn’t be right to dump anything else on him. So instead, he leaned in and took Hutch into a gentle hug and patted him on the back when he released him. Then he patted each leg, first the good one and then more gingerly the one that would determine their fate. Then he clicked the T.V back on because the conversation was over. They’d get back to the streets. Hutch would give his all and would be welcomed back to duty, Starsky would make sure of it. 

Back in the moment Starsky realized Hutch had been speaking to him and he hadn’t responded.

‘Huh? Sorry what did you say?’

‘I just asked if you wanted a cup.’ Hutch said with an amused smile on his lips.

‘Oh yeah thanks,’ Starsky said with a smile so wide he wasn’t sure his face could contain it.

Hutch had walked over to the kitchen counter and was standing at it unaided, no longer needing to hold onto anything for support, back to moving freely. It was a small thing really, just Hutch pouring them both a cup of coffee, but it made Starsky’s heart soar.

‘We’ll be back out there, on the streets together real soon, partner.’

‘Yeah, you got that right buddy.’ Hutch said and he beamed. 

He wanted it so badly and waited so long that the concept of too soon hadn’t even entered his mind. If it had they wouldn’t have been in such a mess right then. Starsky had ran after one suspect and Hutch had gone after the other. Fortunately, Starsky’s guy had tripped over and so he was quickly cuffed and locked in the Torino. Which meant Starsky was free to go after Hutch to find out if he needed back up. Hutch did.

Starsky caught up to the other two and the suspect was getting away, he could tell Hutch was having trouble keeping up. The suspect must have realized it too because he stopped and turned around. Strange because he could just have taken the chance to get away. It all happened quickly after that. The guy turned, gun raised, Hutch called a warning and raised his gun too. Hutch’s leg must have given away or something because the next thing he went awkwardly to his side and his shot went wide of its target. The suspect’s shot did not and then Hutch went down.

Shouting his partner’s name Starsky shot several times at, and as it turned out into their suspect and the man went down.

It was driving home that night that the whole thing played over and over in Starsky’s mind. The things he could have done differently, chastising himself for not acting more quickly. For letting his partner down and allowing him to be hurt. And even Hutch’s quiet presence next to him, sleeping soundly slumped in the passenger seat didn’t make him feel anymore at ease. 

When Hutch was settled on the couch Starsky started firing questions at him.

‘You want anything to eat? Drink? You need some pain pills? You must be starting to’

‘Starsky cool it will ya. I’m okay.’

‘Okay? Do you remember how many stitches you had?’

‘Hardly likely to forget pal…but they let me come home didn’t they.’

‘Probably because you’ve spent more’n enough time in there for one lifetime.’ Starsky mumbled under his breath.

‘What?’

‘I said you sure you don’t want anything?’

‘Sure, I’m sure. Come sit down will ya you’re makin’ me nervous.’

Starsky obediently went to sit by Hutch.

Hutch tapped him on the knee. ‘It was just a graze, partner. I’m really okay.’

Starsky nodded and let out a long breath.

‘I’m sorry.’ Hutch said after a few moments silence.

‘What the hell for? Some jerk tries to kill ya, hardly your fault.’

‘I’m sorry for scaring you and…well it’s never easy when you have to take someone down. Even to protect someone else.’

‘You’re not just ‘someone’ Hutch, you’re my best friend and I wouldn’t blink an eye if I had to do it again.’

‘I know but if you, you know need to talk.’

‘No, why would I?’

‘Dobey…when he came to the hospital, to get my statement he…he said you shot the guy three times, centre mass, it’s…it’s a bit much isn’t-‘

‘No Hutch, no it’s not damn it! He shot you first!’

‘I know okay, calm it. But it’s not the first time and I…I guess I feel responsible.’

‘What? Why?’

‘Come off it Starsky! We all know why the guy got the drop on me. My leg gave out. Maybe I’m done…not fit for the job.’

‘Don’t say that, you’re overreactin’…it was that guy, something wrong with him. I mean he coulda just got away but instead he turned and shot at you. How’s that your fault.’

‘And how’d he get away from me, huh? I couldn’t keep up.’

‘Okay, okay…so maybe you still need some buildin’ up and you can go back to physio for a while. No reason to throw the towel in, is it? We’ll just go back to desk duty for a bit.’

‘You hate paperwork and that’s all we been doin’ for months. And anyway Dobey’s patience will only last so long-‘

‘Stuff ‘im.’

‘Starsk.’

‘No, I mean it Hutch, you’re the best damn cop there is, if you’re not worth waitin’ for who is?’

‘Thanks pal, but truth is we can’t go on like this. You forced to shoot guys, kill ‘em to protect me ‘coz I can’t hold my own.’

‘Can it Hutch, I shot him because he was a low life who liked shootin’ people who got in his w-‘

‘You shot him three times buddy. That’s not disarming him, disabling him. That’s makin’ sure he can’t get up again…ever.’ 

‘It was you or him.’

‘I know that’s how you feel but…what if that’s not how they see it, if they say it’s a bad shoot…can you defend it? I don’t want you riskin’ or losin’ your badge for me.’

‘You think the badge, the damn job, any of it means anything without you huh?’

‘Starsky…you know I feel the same but it scares the hell out of me. How far are you willing to go? This ain’t the first guy you shot to protect me and what’s next huh? You gonna throw yourself in front of the next bullet for me.’

‘If that’s what it takes.’

‘Damn it…Starsky!’ Hutch said getting up fast enough from the couch to make him wince from the pain it caused his arm.

‘We’ve always been prepared to take a bullet for each other Hutch, kill to protect each other and innocent people. I don’t understand what’s got you so worked up.’ Starsky said getting up himself.

‘I…I’m worried I’m no good for you.’

‘What? What are you talkin’ about? You’re the best damn partner there is.’

‘Yeah, but maybe I bring something out in you. It’s gettin’ out a hand now. First Humphries and now this guy.’

‘Hutch, I had no choice with Humphries and you know it or should I have waited for him to shoot the tank and you go up with the car.’ Anger was makin’ his words harsh, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t have Hutch doubt his word and Humphries had got what he deserved. 

‘You..y-you could have tackled him or punched him, just like you coulda clipped the guy today and not killed him.’ Hutch had turned away from him.

Starsky pulled Hutch round to meet him face on. ‘You really think I’d do that babe? Take any chance, however small with your life? I’d kill a hundred guys if it meant keepin’ you safe.’ 

Hutch couldn’t meet Starsky’s eyes at first but when he did Starsky could see the pain in his partners eyes.

‘No, of course not but Starsk I’m scared for us, for you. I’m worried about the lengths you’ll go to. I mean…w-what about those kidnappers.’

‘Hutch.’

‘No listen, they’d already done the worst, least that’s what you thought and…you still shot ‘em. That wasn’t protection buddy, you were avenging me, that was pay back.’

‘Yeah, so they had it comin’ and not just for you but the kids too.’

‘But it wasn’t for the kids was it? Not even to prevent them from taking anymore. It was for me.’

‘What’s your point Hutch? I mean you really tryna tell me you wouldn’ta done the same thing for me any a those times. I know you would…you’d protect me, you’d avenge me too it’s what we do.’

‘That’s what scares me, when are one or both of us gonna take it too far. Maybe someone innocent gets hurt while we’re protecting each other.’

‘Ain’t gonna happen Hutch, we’re too good a cops for that.’

‘I don’t want you changin’ into someone who can’t look at himself in the mirror, not for me…you’ll resent me for it and I…I c-couldn’t stand that.’

‘Seriously Hutch cut it out, way you’re lookin’ at me now you’d think the world was endin’…I sleep fine at night. Better knowing scum like Humphries won’t be breathing the same air as decent people even if it means guys like him aren’t breathin’ at all.’

‘Starsky!’

‘No Hutch stop wastin’ your time on this, on them. Have you forgot what all those men did to you huh? The violence came from them not us. They all tried their damnedest to kill you. And they wouldn’ta wasted a minute feelin’ sorry about it. I know you don’t want to take anyone out. You care more about understanding and justice than anyone I ever met. But guys like Humphries…the bastard had ya run off the road, just about the most cowardly way to do it You didn’t stand a chance, couldn’t defend yourself,’ Starsky’s voice caught.

But he continued, ‘You went over that canyon and were pinned Hutch, at the mercy of any scum who came along. The elements, animals…and you were hurt, in pain, alone, unable to call for help. If you weren’t so smart, so capable and good with people like Sonny, we might never have found you…not in time anyway. And not satisfied with that he comes to finish ya off while you’re helpless. He got what he deserved; can you accept that? I can. And if I could bring him back so I could kill him again but really take my time and make him suffer, you know what I would. Because you know what, it’s really easy to imagine a world without that scum in it but ask me to imagine one without you in it and I…I can’t, so don’t ask me to, okay? Because you think I’m goin’ a bit bad now, losin’ my way…well without you babe I’m lost, and I wouldn’t ever find my way back.’ With that the tears he’d been holding back seemed to flow freely. 

‘Hey, it’s okay Starsk, I understand, Shh, Shh babe it’s alright.’ Hutch said taking Starsky into his arms for a warm hug.

When he’d calmed a bit Starsky pulled back to look in Hutch’s eyes. ‘Sometimes it’s all I can do for you, buddy. I never seem to find you in time, to stop ‘em from hurting you but I have to stop ‘em from takin’ you away from me. I have to stop ‘em, protect you. I failed Hutch do you get that… Slater got away from me, fell off a that building an I had nothin’ no way to find ya. If it wasn’t for Sonny and Bobby, Humphries would’ve gotten to you before I had the chance to stop ‘im. I followed the crumbs you left, that’s all. I never felt so useless or helpless. If I’d listened to Sonny sooner…and the Haymes case, I had one job, just one while you were runnin’ round the city riskin’ your life to save that kid and that was to stop you gettin’ shot and guess what I failed then too. I can’t stand that one day I’ll fail again, and it’ll cost you your life and I…I can’t be without you. I…I just can’t.’ It was Starsky’s turn to pull Hutch into a hug.

Hutch could help the complaining noise he made as his injured arm jostled.

Starsky mumbled an apology into Hutch’s chest but still held on tight. Gradually his head came up and he mumbled into Hutch’s neck, ‘I couldn’t make it without you, wouldn’t want to.’ His lips moved on Hutch’s skin but then the movement changed, it took a moment for Hutch to figure out how, but he soon realized that Starsky had stopped mumbling and was now placing delicate kisses on his neck. 

‘Um…I, Starsk…it’s been a long day and I’m kinda beat up. How about we ah, get a seat huh?’ Hutch said unsure where things were going.

Reluctantly Starsky pulled away. ‘Sorry buddy, what am I thinkin’ keepin’ you on your feet? Come on and sit down.’

That’s exactly what I’m wondering, what are you thinking buddy, Hutch thought.

They sat next to each other in silence before Starsky said. ‘You look tired Hutch, you wanna lie down or something. You can have my bed and maybe take a pain pill yeah?’

‘For a minute Hutch could only think about Starsky inviting him to get into his bed and his brain short circuited. Then it came back online and he decided that they couldn’t ignore this, they needed to talk about it.

‘Uh, yeah sure soon maybe huh? But first I need, we need to have a little chat Starsk. Before when we were hugging….you uh…well um you kissed my neck buddy. I know we don’t have many boundaries left when it comes to affection. We’ll hug, touch, hold even but we don’t kiss…even for us that’s new.’

‘Hutch I, uh…I just was feelin’ close to you and needed to be…it was comfort I wanted to, and I didn’t really think about it.’

‘Okay, okay…that’s okay but uh…tell me something and be straight with me,’ he grimaced at his choice of words. ‘Uh, say…you, have you had…I mean do you want or think of wanting…or of me, you know like that?’

The confused look on Starsky’s face made him realize he hadn’t made much sense but then this was awkward.

‘Do you want us to go to bed Starsky…and by that, I mean when we get there do you want us to do more than just sleep?’

Starsky looked at him blankly for a moment and he thought maybe he had it all wrong but then Starsky sighed loudly and nodded.

‘Yeah, I’d like us to go to bed together, and not just to…I want us to have sex. I haven’t thought about it in any detail but yeah, I want to. It isn’t just that…I mean I want more than that but I can’t say that isn’t part of it.’

It was Hutch’s turn to let out a long breath.

‘I never would have thought you’d want that babe. I mean you haven’t exactly ever been comfortable around gay guys.’

‘I know, not sure how it happened but it’s not about gay guys, it’s you and it’s me. I just love ya Hutch.’

‘Love you too buddy but we are good as we are, we’re great, we care for each other, look out for each other. We’re partners and one hell of a team. We both know how things go when you get romantically involved with someone, things get complicated and if it don’t work out there are always hard feelings. Bottom line, I never stayed friends with a woman I dated and if we were friends first gettin’ involved ruined it and we sure as hell weren’t friends after we broke up.’

‘We’re not gonna break up Hutch, nothin’ has eva come between us and it won’t now. We’re for keeps and we both know it.’

‘Maybe so but why rock the boat. Why risk it? What we have is too important. Women have always come and gone but I’ve always had you, to pick up the pieces, put my heart back together.’

‘I’ll never break your heart baby. I swear it.’ The words could have been teasing and Hutch would not have found it the least bit funny but instead there was so much sincerity there, in his voice and face, that Hutch wanted to laugh. He wasn’t used to this from his friend, he would tease or even sometimes compliment Hutch but it was never to be taken seriously, not before. So he couldn’t laugh now, not when Starsky meant it, as shocked as he felt because that reaction would hurt Starsky and he couldn’t do that.

It was the intensity that made Hutch uncomfortable. Starsky wanted this badly and he wouldn’t let it go easily but this was dangerous and that scared Hutch. Anything dangerous near his partner was unacceptable to him. Especially if some way, he was the danger. Starsky wasn’t the only protective one in the partnership.

‘If it’s the physical stuff that’s bothering you, we’ll take it slow, we don’t have to…I mean if you’re not comfortable with something we don’t ever have to do it.’ Starsky said breaking into his thoughts and it was sweet how he was trying to put Hutch at ease.

‘I think…we don’t need to get into all that straight away. And I’m more concerned about a change of heart. Once we start it won’t be easy to turn back and I haven’t got the best track record in this department.’

‘And I have? No, I’m as clueless as you babe but we can be patient with each other, accept each other warts and all. And maybe we didn’t make it work before because no one was right for us. We’re right Hutch.’

Starsky was so sure and his certainty was rubbing off on Hutch.

‘We’ll take it slow then?’

Starsky nodded his agreement.

‘So what do you want to do now?’

‘Well I think I remember saying something about you havin’ a lie down.’ Starsky said with a sly smile.

‘Smooth Starsk, very smooth, I get now why you’re such a hit with the ladies.’

They were both lying on their backs on Starsky’s bed. 

‘This is a bit awkward.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Can…can I touch you?’ Starsky asked a bit shy.

‘Never needed to ask before.’

Starsky turned onto his side and looked at Hutch for a moment before reaching his hand up and running his hand through Hutch’s hair.

Hutch turned his head and smiled at him and Starsky leaned up on an elbow and then bent down to kiss Hutch. As they got into the kiss Starsky’s hand trailed down Hutch’s body and then stopped at his crotch.

‘Okay?’ Starsky asked.

Hutch nodded and then placed his hand on the same place on Starsky’s body.

They looked at each other but neither could hold the moment, they burst out laughing. 

‘This is weird.’ Hutch said 

‘Yeah, how about we get a bit more comfortable.’

‘Is that a hint to take my clothes off?’

Starsky chuckled, ‘So I’m not subtle.’

‘With a car like yours who coulda guessed. I ah, might need a hand.’ Hutch gestured to his arm.

With Starsky enthusiastic help Hutch was soon naked and Starsky quickly followed suit.

Hutch looked a little nervous but said, ‘So what do ya want to-‘ He was cut off when Starsky took his mouth.

Starsky couldn’t keep his hands still, roaming Hutch’s body like he’d wanted to do, maybe for even longer than he’d realized himself. He kissed down Hutch’s body until he reached his cock.

‘C-can I…I want to suck ya, m-make love to you with my mouth.’ Starsky said the nerves getting to him too.

Hutch nodded, lost for words.

Starsky took in the sight of Hutch’s cock it was long, big and he wasn’t experienced, but he also was not deterred. He took it in his hand and remembered back to the night when he’d helped Hutch to the toilet and hadn’t wanted to let it go. He realized now that he would be able to touch Hutch like this whenever he wanted and he’d never have to let go.  
He tried to make it good for Hutch and his friend had made noises of enjoyment and eventually the proof of success coated his throat. He himself had found loving Hutch that way a turn on and with some practice he’d make it even better for his partner.

He shimmed up the bed and watched Hutch return to reality.

‘Good?’ He asked.

‘Wonderful.’ Hutch confirmed.

They smiled at each other, satisfied.

‘My turn to pleasure you now babe.’ Hutch insisted and reached out to take hold of Starsky still keeping eye contact. Hutch frowned and then glanced down. Then he lifted his eyebrows in question.

‘I…uh found it a real turn on.’

‘Yeah, must have.’ Hutch agreed.

‘Don’t worry, you’ll get your chance.’ Starsky smirked.

‘I bet. I can tell you’re gonna be a handful.’ Hutch laughed at his own unintentional joke and squeezed Starsky before letting go.

Starsky could tell the long day was catching up with Hutch as his lids refused to stay open.

‘Close those baby blues partner. We can have some more fun in the morning.’

‘Never been a dull moment with you Starsk.’ Hutch said his voice full of affection.

Starsky got out of bed and went to Hutch’s other side so he wouldn’t risk bumping into Hutch’s bad arm in the night. He settled in and threw a protective arm over Hutch’s chest.

‘Night Hutch.’

‘Night babe.’ Hutch mumbled already half asleep.

As sleep came close Starsky thought he didn’t need to sleep to dream, his sweetest dream had already come true. He still had questions to answer about the shooting but with Hutch by his side even that wouldn’t worry him. It wouldn’t last, this feeling of security, that everything in his world was as it should be, it never did. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t do everything in his power to make sure that at the end of every day Hutch was safe and warm in his arms as he was in that moment, he would go to any lengths to protect him. What Hutch didn’t understand was that it didn’t matter if he couldn’t look himself in the mirror or if one day he went too far, maybe even did something truly terrible because all that mattered to Starsky was that he had Hutch with him.


End file.
